


Good day

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Because today was a good day, Comfort, Gen, HAPPYLEODAY, M/M, kisses!, no sad hurt this time I promise, platonic! - Freeform, short but sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: Giving Taekwoon a small kiss and receiving an overwhelming passionate one from Hakyeon he leaves the house. Walking down the quiet street as the sun's starts to shine it's rays on the sleeping city, only the sounds of distant cars and soft chirps of a bird to be heard– the morning dew fresh and chilly in the air– Sanghyuk thinks; it's gonna be another good day.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Good day

"There!" Hakyeon puts down the last of the glass plates in the display case and steps back to admire his work… 

Hmmm. Not as aesthetic as he wanted it to be but it will have to do for now. He picks up the pen and jolts down brown decoration paper on the to-buy list, attached with a bunny magnet on the giant double door fridge Wonshik gifted him two years back. 

He goes back to fold the carton neatly to throw out later and puts it on the pile. There's only the air-dryer left to put in the kitchen and some of his branded clothes to hang in the wardrobe. He picks up two hangers, suits, probably something he had worn on an award show and pads to the wardrobe. He is just about to hang them when the bell rings and he jumps. It's an awfully quiet place where he's found the new apartment, mostly occupied by couples or old folks so the silence has taken over. 

Hakyeon bites his lips– there's still some stuff to unpack but it goes to unlock the door anyway. As expected it's Sanghyuk on the other side. The youngest is wearing blue jeans and white striped sweater shirt. He looks boyishly handsome and Hakyeon resists the urge to compliment him.

Sanghyuk grins goofily and brings up his hand to show him two plastic shoppers, "I brought ice cream," 

Hakyeon steps aside to let the other in, "I told you not to," but he appreciates it still. Hakyeon taught the kid well, never go empty handed to anyone's house. 

" _Does it have to be food though?"_

_"Yes, Sanghyuk. It's nice manners,"_

_"Can I not-"_

_"No you can't bring murder weapons, we don't do that in real life,"_

It was when Sanghyuk was way into ninja anime. It was mostly Hongbin's fault. 

"Are you done packing, Hyung I told you I'd help," Sanghyuk scolds, reaching to pick up one of the boxes,

"No no no, that one isn't for now," Hakyeon takes the box from Sanghyuk, "you can help still, I couldn't just stay still and wait,"

Putting his hands in his pockets Sanghyuk asks, "Well then what can I do?" 

The two end up dragging the washing machine from the lounge to the laundry room– well, Sanghyuk did all the heavy work, Hakyeon just fluttered around. 

"Were you gonna lift this yourself," Sanghyuk fixes him with a glance because he knows Hakyeon would have, "hyung, you're not supposed to be lifting heavy stuff," he scolds gently.

Hakyeon smiles at the youngest's honest concern, it's rare that he shows it, "it's been years hyukie, my back only hurts once a blue moon now," 

"It still hurts–"

"Aw, are you concerned about your old hyungie Hyukah~" Hakyeon locks his arms around Sanghyuk's unexpected waist and hooks his chin on his shoulder– he can mildly smell peach flavoured aftershave. 

"Hyung-" Sanghyuk tries to move but it's weak and just for show. 

"Thank you~" Hakyeon singsongs still holding tightly when Sanghyuk unclasps his hands and removes Hakyeon from his back. He turns back to pout disapprovingly at Hakyeon.

"Don't lift heavy stuff, we're living close now, give me a call," Sanghyuk kisses him, leaning forward just an inch to lightly peck Hakyeon's lips before skipping away.

Hakyeon's is left stunned for a second before he goes after him, "yah~ who said you can kiss me whenever you want,"

Sanghyuk laughs, already opening the fridge, little shit. 

"My lips are special, not everyone gets to kiss them you know," Hakyeon crosses his hands, cocking his hips to look offended and authoritative but he knows he's failing. 

Sanghyuk comes back with a beer can and says, putting his face in hakyeon's space, "you never complained before," and he kisses Hakyeon again, this time just a second longer before moving back; a satisfied smug smile on his face. 

"Oh my god," Hakyeon exclaims scandalized, "what happened to you, where did our real shy and timid Hyuk go?"

"I put him in a duffle back and threw him in the river," 

"Give him back!" Hakyeon plays along, he's already beaming and there's a feeling fluttering in his stomach, happiness blooming like he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Are you complaining," taking another sip; Sanghyuk ghosts his lips over hakyeon's and this time Hakyeon's not taken aback and leans forward first. And just so his prey doesn't slip away he grabs Hyuk's neck and deepens the kiss. Sanghyuk relaxes only after a few seconds and kisses him back. Stepping forward he circles his arms around Hakyeon and brings him flush against his own, tilting his hand to get a better angle as he explores Hakyeon's mouth. God it's been so long since Hakyeon was kisses like that-- 

They don't hear the code being pressed into the lock and they both jump when Taekwoon's voice comes, "wow…"

The main vocal stands in the hallway, one hand holding the car keys and watches them both confused.

"Hyung!" Sanghyuk the first one to talk because Hakyeon is still flushed from being kissed so deep.

"You didn't say it was _that_ kind of party," Taekwoon teased but the tips of his ears are red and it's extremely cute. He puts down the car keys on the coffee table and Hakyeon rushes forward to hug him. Taekwoon returns the embrace easily, melting into the hold; his hands coming back to hold Hakyeon with the same force and desperation as him.

They stand there, faces buried into each other's neck, hands holding soft but firm and enjoying each other's existence. Because it's enough- just this is enough.

When they part, Taekwoon's face is wet and Sanghyuk chuckles low but fondly from where he's standing just on the other side of the table.

"Woonie~" Hakyeon coos, bringing his fingers to gently wipe at his tears,

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Taekwoon sys between sobs,

"I missed you too Taekwoon," Hakyeon missed him like crazy, Taekwoon despite being free, was the only person he hadn't met recently…

Taekwoon brings his hand up to wipe roughly at his face, and gives Hakyeon a small smile. Hands still on his shoulder Hakyeon brings their faces together, resting his forehead on Taekwoon's… it's nice he thinks, to be missed in return too.

Hakyeon kisses Taekwoon then, because it's been so long and Taekwoon whimpers weakly into his mouth, his tears fall hotly on his cheeks. 

"Just seeing you I feel so relieved," the younger whispers and Hakyeon nods. They'll be okay. He'll make sure of it.

They laugh so much at the dinner table that by the time they're finished Taekwoon is about to choke on his food. Hakyeon takes out the cake and Taekwoon's eyes widen because he hadn't said anything about it.

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, mumbling how he's stuck between two cheesy men but sings along anyway when Hakyeon starts singing happy birthday to Taekwoon.

Just when Taekwoon's about to blow the candles Hakyeon stops him, "Hyuk~ah, the video, make a video," 

And that's how they end up with a messy video of Taekwoon blowing the candles. 

Later that night Taekwoon thanks Hakyeon for the little gift with a hug and a gift when the three of them are watching a random show on Hakyeon's very new and expensive couch.

"Oh, it's Hyung calling," Sanghyuk says taking out his phone from his jeans pocket,

"Which Hyung?" Hakyeon asks, eyes still on the TV.

"They're all your Hyungs, which one?" Taekwoon says at the same time, very much engrossed in the show.

"Jyanie," he answers before picking up the video call. Jaehwan's hushed voice is still high when he greets them and they end up talking with him for the next twenty minutes until Jaehwan has to report for his night duty.

It's late into the night and Hakyeon and Taekwoon are already asleep on one corner of the couch while the tv plays some english Christmas movie. Wonshik messages Sanghyuk to open the door and they both quietly eat the ice cream Sanghyuk had brought earlier talking mindlessly about music or movies.

Half past 4, nearly at dawn, Hakyeon's phone rings; waking both of them. Sanghyuk was just about to leave when it did, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Hakyeon's voice on the call.

He goes back inside and surely it's Hongbin's voice coming from the speaker phone.

"Do you get night shifts often?" Hakyeon asks, petting Taekwoon's hair who's half asleep on Hakyeon's thighs. 

Hongbin replies with something that makes Hakyeon frown in concern. He talks for another minute before giving the phone to Taekwoon. Taekwoon, only half awake mumbles something like "be careful, eat well, don't fight," 

Hakyeon and Sanghyuk both laugh at his sleepy state.

Sanghyuk talks for another minute with Hongbin, nothing much to say since they text often. He ends the call with Hongbin with a promise to talk again. 

Giving Taekwoon a small kiss and receiving an overwhelming passionate one from Hakyeon he leaves the house. Walking down the quiet street as the sun's starts to shine it's rays on the sleeping city, only the sounds of distant cars and soft chirps of a bird to be heard– the morning dew fresh and chilly in the air– Sanghyuk thinks; it's gonna be another good day.

~fin~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Jjang! 
> 
> No, there's no catch. This is just something short and sweet and a result of me being happy. I hope everyone had a good day today. It was a wonderful day, just reminded me WHY I love my boys the way I do. Let's have faith guys, we'll be okay 💙


End file.
